


Immune

by EmeraldWaves



Series: K Omegaverse [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Verse, SaruMi - Freeform, beta!Saru, cat ears and cat tails, kind of a sequel?, minor stuff with niki at the beginning, omega!misaki, one day K, stand alone don't really need to read the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a beta, Fushimi Saruhiko expects to be immune to Yata Misaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immune

Fushimi Saruhiko is aware by the young age of seven he’s nothing special. He knows he probably realized it much younger, but seven is when the doctor tells him it—like it’s a fact. He’s to be beta. 

“Are you sure?” His father sneers, his smile making him look possessed. He flicks the tip of his tail back and forth as he turns his dark brown eyes down towards Saruhiko. “I thought for sure my _precious_ son would be an omega. What a _relief_ …” His tone is deep and serious, yet Saruhiko doesn’t miss the small chuckle which laces his careful words. 

The doctor flips through the papers on his clipboard. “I’m not quite sure why you would think your son would be an omega. You are an alpha and your wife is a beta, it would’ve been a shock if Saruhiko had been an omega.” 

Saruhiko feels a bit smug, his tail swishing about with pride. Being a beta isn’t the best, but it certainly isn’t the worst, and it does open many career opportunities for him. Beta’s have opportunities alphas and omegas do not, their judgement always clear, and not blinded by heats, ruts, or mating. He’s old enough to know there are now many ways he can get away from the disgusting man standing next to him. 

“Right, of course.” Saruhiko notices the way his father’s ear twitches subtly, a simple movement filled with plenty of annoyance. Saruhiko knows Niki simply doesn’t like being wrong. For as long as he could remember, his father had teased him, calling him a weakling, convinced ‘his gross monkey’ was going to be an omega, but oh how wrong he was. 

Saruhiko likes the idea of being a beta. Unaffected by those around him, he can keep to himself, and never worry about mating or having children. 

Back at their house, Saruhiko heads towards his room, not wanting to listen to anything his father is about to say, but Niki grabs his tail and yanks him back. The pain shooting up his spine, Saruhiko yelps and his ears twitch in shock. 

“You little shit,” he snarls, tugging Saruhiko deeper into the house by his ear. “I saw the way you cockily waved your tail when that man told you were going to be beta. Do you really think being a beta will make everything perfect for you?” The grin is back on his face, but this time it spreads wide across his cheeks—no need to hide in the privacy of his own home. His hand curls into Saruhiko’s dark locks and slams him against the side of their floral armchair. “Doctors can be _wrong_ you know,” he whispers. “And don’t think being a beta will solve all your problems.”

Saruhiko’s ears fold against his head, his face pressing against the hard arm of the chair, and Saruhiko knows his father isn’t lying to him. 

“It won’t make you stronger.” 

Saruhiko grits his teeth, and know his father is, at the very least, wrong about one thing. It might not make him stronger, no, but it will make him immune. 

~~

Once Saruhiko reaches middle school, at age eleven, his classmates are starting to admit their social classes as puberty has started to hit the early bloomers. Alphas are quick to admit to their status, bragging in their typical alpha way. Betas usually stay quiet, simply because nothing changes for them, and omegas start to disappear. Some leave for good—deciding to search for a mate and be done with school, their primary job is to birth children anyway. Some leave for a short time, riding out their heats, and coming back to school after the few days are done. But none of them ever speak on it.

None of them except…

“Yeah, I haven’t had my first heat, but I’m an omega!” The boy with messy red hair places his hands on his hips, laughing with pride as he speaks those words. His tail moves about happily, not noticing as the rest of the class goes silent, and all eyes are on him. Saruhiko can barely remember the boy’s name; Yata Misaki, he thinks? He’s an idiot, and that’s really all Saruhiko needs to know about him. 

“Yata!” Another boy breaks the silence, whispering loudly. “You shouldn’t…just admit to something like that!” 

“What?!” he yells, his orange ears folding back against his head. “Why not?” He folds his arms indignantly, flicking his tail back and forth. “Plenty of people are omegas!” 

“Not boys.” A few boys at the front of the class snicker and cover their mouths. Saruhiko watches as Yata Misaki takes a step back, and fear crosses his face. 

“Do you even know what it means to be an omega,” the other boy whispers, glancing towards Yata.

“Yeah, kinda…” he mumbles and rubs the back of his neck. “I didn’t think it mattered all that much.”

“Of course it does!” the other boy hisses.

Yata plops down in his seat and folds his arms, his ears still flat against his hair. “Well, who cares! It’s not like I’m going to pick a mate anytime soon.” 

“Don’t you mean no one is going to pick _you_ anytime soon?” Another boy calls out from the front of the room. “Like an alpha would ever let a stinky omega pick their own mate!” he laughs. Yata’s lips curl into a soft pout. There’s a hint of red on his cheeks as he flicks his tail back and forth in annoyance. Saruhiko’s never heard of an omega picking their mate. Usually an omega is claimed during their first heat and that’s that.  
 Saruhiko can’t tell if Yata Misaki is severely misinformed about his status in society, or if he really doesn’t care. Saruhiko can’t help but think he’s just an idiot.

~~

By the time they’re thirteen, most have settled into their class, and puberty has hit all but the late bloomers. One of which appears to be Yata Misaki—for all his proud omega talk, he still has yet to have had a heat. Saruhiko wonders if he had been bluffing, but he assumes the guy is too stupid for something like that. He’s not sure why anyone would lie and claim to be an omega anyway. But he’s never actually talked to Yata, so Saruhiko doesn’t know, nor does he care. 

Saruhiko is generally good at keeping to himself. He does his schoolwork, studies in the library after class, and then goes home to hide in his room and study some more, or work on personal projects. He ignores people when they attempt to speak to him, unless they’re a teacher, and he goes out of his way to avoid passing people after class. 

He makes a grave error one afternoon, deciding to go home earlier than normal. It’s there he sees Yata Misaki, pressed up against a tree by, what Saruhiko can only assume, are two alpha boys. 

“I can’t believe you still haven’t hit your first heat! Are you _sure_ you’re an omega, Yata?” One of the boy’s glares at Yata, his arm pressing hard against his neck. 

“C-Cut it out!” Yata yells, his hands clawing at the taller alpha’s arm. 

“You don’t even smell like an omega.” The other alpha snorts and leans in close, sniffing at his neck where his scent glands would protrude if he were in heat. 

“‘Course I don’t! I haven’t had a heat yet!” Yata says and struggles against him. He kicks his leg out, attempting to push at the alpha holding him down but to no avail. He doesn’t seem weak to Saruhiko, but he is smaller, and the alphas are naturally stronger. 

“How about we help you along?” One of the alphas teases. Yata’s ears fold back against his head, and realizing immediately what they mean, he struggles harder against their grip. 

“Tsk,” Saruhiko scoffs and walks over towards them, before he can stop his body from doing so. “Alphas. How do you know he’s even an omega if he hasn’t had a heat yet?” 

The two boys whip their heads around to stare at Saruhiko and he immediately regrets opening his mouth. He tries to remember when compelled him to do so, but currently he’s focused on the two idiots in front of him, and he can’t seem to recall. 

“Who the hell are you!?” One of the boys snaps, his grip on Yata tightening.

“Don’t you know this guy declared he was an omega one of the first days of middle school. What do you care?” The other boy steps towards Saruhiko and sniffs at the air for a moment, leaning in. “You’re a beta right?” he asks, a decision the guy must’ve made from sniffing him. “Or are you a late bloomer too?” he grins and licks his lips. The idiot has a point, Saruhiko isn’t sure why he cares. Maybe it’s cause Yata Misaki’s a simpleton who can’t seem to stop putting himself in dumb situations 

Saruhiko rolls his eyes, flicking his tail back and forth. “It’s none of your business, and quite frankly, you should both move along. Unless you’d like to be expelled for harassing an omega who hasn’t had a heat yet,” he growls, and holds up his cell phone. He didn’t actually record anything, but the two alphas are apparently dumb enough to believe him. The two boys step back, letting Yata fall against the tree, his body slipping to the ground. 

“Fine, let’s get out of here. I don’t wanna hang around omega sympathizers.” One of the alphas snarls and tucks his hands into his pockets as he storms away. 

“You got lucky. When you hit your heat, we’ll be back,” the other says, spitting at Yata before walking away. 

Sighing, Yata curls his tail around himself, shaking his head. “Thanks…” he mutters to Saruhiko, once the other boys are gone. “I was…gonna handle it ya’ know.” 

“Were you? Should I call them back here and let you handle it then?” Saruhiko scoffs. This is what he gets for helping ungrateful bastards like Yata Misaki. 

 “N-No…!” he says, and jumps up, bowing his head a bit. “What you did was…cool. Did you really record it?” he asks, peering curiously at Saruhiko’s phone, his tail swishing back and forth excitedly.

Saruhiko rolls his eyes and tucks the phone back into his pant pocket. “No. They’re just idiots,” he mutters, adjusting the strap on his schoolbag. He walks past the tree and makes his way towards the exit of the school. He wants this to be the last time he talks to Yata Misaki.

But it’s not.

“Heh! That’s pretty smart. You’re a good actor,” Yata chuckles. “I totally believed you!” he smiles, following him. Saruhiko shrugs, shaking his head. If he stops engaging, perhaps Yata Misaki will leave him alone. 

He doesn’t. 

“So, are you late bloomer too?” Yata asks, his ears perking up happily. Talk about having zero tact. Most people don’t ask about that sort of thing. But then again, most people aren’t Yata Misaki, the boy who announced his omega status a few years ago. He’s walking next to Saruhiko now and the beta is regretting ever saving him.

“No, now leave me alone.” 

But he doesn’t.

~~

By the time they’re fourteen, Saruhiko is labeled as a ‘friend’ by Yata Misaki. He doesn’t really care one way or another, but Misaki insists on it, just as he insists on calling him ‘Saru’ all the damn time. At first, Saruhiko tries to stop him, but now it’s not really worth his effort.

“Saru! You’re coming over today right? I got a new game—we gotta try it out!” Misaki says, his tail swinging back and forth happily. He’s got that damn smile on his face, the one that makes Saruhiko think Misaki would die if he said no. It’s the face that makes Saruhiko feel wanted, though he has no desire to admit that.

Saruhiko clicks his tongue—going to Misaki’s is certainly better than the alternative. His ear twitches and he folds his arms, shrugging. “I guess,” he mumbles. 

“Great!” Misaki chuckles, sitting back in his seat. He’s always so damn excited about doing stupid shit like this. Saruhiko supposes he doesn’t mind having a ‘friend’, especially when said friend gives him all the attention in the world. 

Saruhiko finds he ends up spending most of his afternoons sitting in Misaki’s bedroom, playing games, or helping the idiot study. Actually, Saruhiko isn’t really sure why Misaki even _asks_ him anymore. Usually the two of them walk home together, and Saruhiko _somehow_ happens to end up in Misaki’s house. Misaki always does most of the talking, but Saruhiko doesn’t mind—he enjoys it actually, hearing the other get so worked up and excited about things. Misaki brings a warmth to Saruhiko’s heart he never thought he would have. It’s so easy to lose track of the time while he’s with the other.

That day it’s no different. Even if Misaki hadn’t brought up the new game, Saruhiko knows deep in his subconscious he would’ve ended up there anyway. And it’s that afternoon Misaki finally hits his first heat. 

He drops the game on the ground, his knees trembling as he wraps his arms around his stomach, groaning loudly. His tail curls upwards, standing on end. 

“Misaki?” Saruhiko asks, mostly taken off-guard by the loud noise of the box hitting the floor. 

“S-Saru…” he whimpers, and turns around to face him, as his knees hit the ground with a loud smack. His ears fold back against his head and his cheeks are bright red. Panting loudly, small whimpers escaping his lips.

“You’re going into heat,” Saruhiko says quietly, watching as Misaki falls to his hands, his ass sticking up in the air as his tail curves over his body. Quickly, Saruhiko moves to stand, picking Misaki up by his arms, he drags him to the bed. Misaki’s face grows redder by the minute, and his hips twitch. “I’ll get your mother,” Saru says, but Misaki grips at his wrist, his hand trembling.

“D-Don’t!” he exclaims, his grip clinging to Saruhiko’s slender wrist. 

“Don’t?” Saruhiko asks, tilting his head in confusion. He stares down at the panting boy beneath him. His own face flushes a bit, stomach churning as he looks at him. He’s a beta, he shouldn’t be affected by an omega’s heat, but just looking at Misaki, so desperate and clingy, Saruhiko can’t help but blush.

“Too embarrassing!” he whimpers, shutting his eyes, his knees tucking into his chest. 

“Misaki,” Saruhiko says, gripping his hand gently. “I…I can’t help you, I’m just a beta…I can’t mate with you.” It’s not entirely true—he can’t mate with him, but they technically could still have sex, though Saruhiko isn’t sure how one even goes about doing that. 

He shakes his head fast, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. “J-Just…stay…with me…” he groans, back arching off the bed. His hand shakes around Saru’s wrist and his chest heaves with the rolling of his hips. 

“Misaki, you look like you’re in pain,” Saruhiko whispers, glancing down at the large bulge in Misaki’s shorts. 

“‘m…fine…” he moans, his hips thrusting into the air. Saruhiko hates how much he wants to help, but he also hates seeing Misaki trembling and thrashing about on the bed. He reaches a hand down hovering over the button on his shorts.

“Tsk, at least let me help you,” he mumbles finally. 

Once again, Misaki shakes his head. “N-No!” he yelps. “Don’t look!” But as Saruhiko gently pulls his pants down and Misaki’s leaking cock is exposed to the air, Misaki’s eyes flutter shut and he moans deeply. He sounds so good, and he looks even better.

Admittedly, though his sex drive isn’t that of an alpha’s or an omega’s, Saruhiko has touched himself from time to time, mostly out of curiosity. It feels good, though he knows it would probably feel better if he was an omega in heat, and watching Misaki now, he knows his hypothesis is correct. 

Against the cool air, Misaki’s cock twitches on his stomach, pre-cum leaking from the tip and pooling on his skin. Saruhiko is immune to scents and heats, but Misaki looks damn cute and he can’t help the way his own cheeks heat up, his breathing growing shallow as he begins to feel his own arousal twitch in his pants.

When he reaches down and brushes his fingertips over the head of Misaki’s cock, the boy’s body jumps, his hips thrusting towards the touch, desperate for more. 

“Saru,” he whispers, his voice lust-filled and needy, but Saruhiko can barely hear him over the pounding of his own heart in his ears. Wrapping his hand around the head of Misaki’s cock, he rubs his pre-cum down his length, tugging up on his cock. Misaki’s arms wrap around Saruhiko’s neck, pulling him down. “M-More…” he whimpers. He wants to give Misaki everything. He wants to give him more, and hear his sweet voice, and see the satisfied look on Misaki’s face. Slamming their lips together, Misaki clings to him. 

It’s Saruhiko’s first kiss, and it’s more than sloppy, but if he was going to have his first kiss with anyone it might as well be Misaki. He presses his lips back against the horny boy’s and begins to stroke his cock, twisting his wrist around. He rubs his thumb over the tip, and Misaki is trembling against his hand, his palms sweaty against Saruhiko’s back. 

“Does it feel good, Misaki?” Saruhiko pants softly against his ear, and the omega nods fast.

“Y-Yeah…really good. It hurts…I want to…ngh!” he mumbles, pushing up into Saruhiko’s hand. He strokes up and down faster, reaching his other hand down to give Misaki’s sac a gentle squeeze. 

Nibbling on his lower lip, Saruhiko kisses Misaki again. He tastes good, hot, just as he expects Misaki to taste. “If you have to, you can,” Saruhiko mutters against Misaki’s quivering lips. 

He nods quickly, his hips thrusting frantically into Saruhiko’s hand, the beta doing barely any work. “I’m…I’m going to…” Misaki hyper-ventilates, letting out a long, drawn-out moan as he cums against his stomach—the white, milky substance coating his skin and Saruhiko’s hand. His ears fold back against his head, and he covers his eyes with his arm. “D-Dammit…” he whimpers. “I can’t believe that just happened…” 

Misaki’s embarrassed, but Saruhiko doesn’t mind. In fact, he leans down and presses their lips together, kissing him. “It’s fine, Misaki. You’re in heat, it’s natural. Besides,” Saruhiko grins down at his hazel eyes when Misaki finally moves his arm away. “You looked kind of cute, all needy.” Saruhiko flicks his tail back and forth, running his tongue along his bottom lip with a chuckle. 

Misaki’s eyes widen for a moment, but his brow furrows immediately as he yanks Saruhiko down. “S-Shut up you asshole!” He buries his face against the side of Saruhiko’s shoulder, still trembling slightly. “B-But thank you…” he whispers, and Saruhiko wraps his arms around Misaki, hoping he never has to let go.

~~

When he’s fifteen, Saruhiko gets a phone call while he’s at Misaki’s house. Fushimi Niki, his father, is dead. 

“Are you okay?” Misaki asks, staring as Saruhiko lowers his phone to the ground. 

“I’m fine. I knew he was sick.” In more ways than one, but Misaki doesn’t need to be privy to that knowledge. 

“Do you want to go home? Does your Mom need you?” Misaki inquires, leaning forward, concern spreading across his face. Saruhiko’s never really explained anything about his family to the other boy. He hasn’t wanted to mix his perfect Misaki with his disgusting bloodline. He had never wanted Misaki to meet his alpha father who hated omegas. Luckily, he wouldn’t have to now.

“Doubt it,” Saruhiko says. “Let’s just stay here and talk about something else.” 

Misaki sits back, his ears moving with nervous concern. “But Saruhiko…it’s your Dad—”

“And I hope he rots in hell,” Saruhiko snarls. Misaki recoils from the anger in Saruhiko’s voice, he knows it’s not fair to get angry at the one friend he has when he’s never let Misaki know about his personal life. 

Saruhiko expects Misaki to yell at him, or get mad, or be loud, in his typical Misaki way, but instead he crawls over and leans his head on Saruhiko’s shoulder, not saying a word.

Somehow, no matter how much Saruhiko pushes Misaki away, he always comes back, closer than before.

~~

 “You know,” Yata begins. “They say that councilman, Munakata I think his name is, I guess he’s an omega.” They’re sixteen now, and Saruhiko can’t imagine his life without Misaki in it. Everyday they walk to and from school together, and unless Misaki is in heat, Saruhiko spends his afternoons and evenings with Misaki.

As per usual, they’re sitting at the table in Misaki’s living room, watching Munakata on the television.

“Oh, right, I read about that online. The Prime Minister can’t kick him off the council technically, since he was already elected in,” Saruhiko muses. 

“Weird.” Misaki is looking at the screen intensely, ears alert, watching the man smile on the television. 

“Supposedly he has a mate and everything. He’s been doing well for years, so I think people trust him, even though he lied about being an omega,” Saruhiko muses, staring at the game on his cell phone screen. “I don’t know if I could trust a man like that.” Only betas are meant to be leaders, as they are level-headed and not swayed by things like heats and ruts. Though no one had figured out Munakata’s true social class.

“Yeah. Interesting, wonder how he did it…” Misaki mumbles, seemingly talking to himself more than to Saruhiko.

“Probably took illegal suppressants,” Saruhiko shrugs, watching as Misaki’s ears perk up. 

“Illegal suppressants?” he asks. 

“Tsk, how do you, an omega, not know about them?” Saruhiko clicks his tongue. “They block your scent and stop you from having heats. They’re bad for your body though, unnatural,” he rolls his eyes. Who’s to say what’s natural and unnatural in this strange world anyway. Saruhiko raises an eyebrow, smirking at Misaki’s pensive expression. “How do you feel, as an omega?” 

“I wouldn’t take ‘em,” he grumbles, folding his arms. 

“Well this is coming from you, Yata Misaki, the boy who announced he was an omega.” 

“Shut up!” he hisses, tossing a pillow towards Saruhiko. After a moment of silence, Misaki shrugs, pulling his glance from the man on the screen. “I don’t know. People have always called that Munakata guy an omega sympathizer, right? I guess it doesn’t make much of a difference if he is one.”

“He’s trying to change laws you know, for omegas to have more rights,” Saruhiko says, remembering Misaki pushed up against the tree. He’s not a fool though—he knows laws don’t change people’s opinions nor do they change people’s biological urges.

“Good for him,” he mumbles. “I’ve never cared about that shit.” They don’t normally talk about this sort of thing—their social classes—especially not since the one time Saruhiko witnessed Misaki in heat. “I’ve…never understood what difference it makes.” 

They’re both silent again, and Saruhiko pretends to scroll through his phone, though his blue eyes are watching as Misaki flicks his tail about lazily 

“Misaki…do you want a mate?” Saruhiko asks, breaking the silence. He’s scared to hear the answer, but the words fall out of his mouth before he can stop them. As far as he knows, Misaki’s never let anyone else touch him, not after that one day.

His eyes widen as he turns towards Saruhiko, shrugging finally. “I don’t know. I never really thought much about it. All that shit is kind of embarrassing,” he grumbles. 

 Saruhiko thinks that’s good—he doesn’t want anyone to touch Misaki. 

~~

“Saruhiko, are you going to a university?” Misaki asks, leaning over the back of the chair in front of Saruhiko’s desk, just as he does every morning. They’ve both now turned eighteen, officially adults in their society. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugs. “I don’t really care about school.” He knows he could do some computer programming or computer designing without it, he’s smart enough. “Are you?” He returns the question, but truthfully, he doesn’t think Misaki has the grades to attend a school like that. 

“Nah, I was thinking about getting an apartment, so come live with me!” he smiles. His ears are perked high and his tail is practically wagging he looks so excited. 

“Hah?” Saruhiko raises an eyebrow, leaning forward, his chin resting on his hand. 

“Well your Mom is never home anyway, so just come live with me!” he urges. “We can get a place together.” 

Saruhiko sighs. Misaki’s enthusiasm is annoying, to say the least, and he’s content living alone…right? His heart flutters slightly in his chest, imagining living with Misaki. For the past few years, Misaki has been his home. No one else has made him feel welcome. Saruhiko doesn’t want to admit to himself, nor to anyone for that matter, that maybe, just maybe, he loves Misaki. They haven’t done anything physical together since that first time, and Saruhiko knows he isn’t what Misaki needs, but he’s selfish and Saruhiko wants to stay with him. 

 So, they move in together.

 They decide to rent a tiny apartment in the city. It’s not big—Saruhiko sets up his space in the small loft and Misaki’s in the one bedroom downstairs. It’s got a small living room and a kitchen, perfect for what they need. Their own precious world. Saruhiko doesn’t need anyone else but Yata Misaki.

Misaki goes into heat the second week in their new apartment. It’s been so long since he’s seen it, Saruhiko almost had forgotten Misaki was even an omega. He’d forgotten Misaki’s heats were something they’d have to deal with.

Saruhiko has been so good at holding back for years. He’s a beta, he’s not supposed to be affected by this and yet…he is. Not in the way an alpha is, no—he doesn’t smell Misaki’s scent, nor does he feels the need to pour his seed inside of him and impregnate or claim him, but Saruhiko wants him. He wants to run his hands down Misaki’s body and hear how delicious his voice sounds when he moans. 

Misaki’s in the kitchen when it happens. The idiot really should be used to it by now, or expect it, but he never seems to remember. His body trembles and he grips at the counter. “S-Saru!” he calls out, and Saruhiko peers down from the loft where he’s set up his computer. 

“Hm?” he says, glancing down, though he knows immediately what’s happening. Misaki’s knuckles are white as he clings to the countertop. 

“I’m…” 

“Yeah. I get it. I’ll put some music on or something. Do what you have to do,” he says, trying to ignore the way Misaki’s body seems to be slowly haunching over as his tail stands up straight. His ears are pressed back against his head

“No, Saru c-can you just…” Saruhiko stares down, his ears twitching as Misaki finally turns to look at him, falling to his knees. Climbing down the ladder, Saruhiko rushes to Misaki’s side. 

“C’mon, you’ve got to start remembering when your heats are going to be,” he whispers. 

“S-Shut up! C-Can’t you just…” Misaki pants and turns to stare at Saruhiko, his face bright red as he does, a bit of drool slipping down his chin. Misaki is losing himself and Saruhiko bites his lip, not wanting to cave in to his selfish desires. Misaki deserves a real mate, an alpha who can give him everything he needs. 

“W-What?” he asks, watching as Misaki’s ass raises into the air, his legs trembling as he adjusts himself in ready position.

“C-Can’t you just f…fuck me?” he whimpers finally, and Saruhiko can’t remember how long he’s waited for Misaki to ask him to do that.

“Well…I can’t mate you—” he begins to protest, thinking it’s only right when Misaki’s body is in such a state, wanting a mate.

 “I don’t care! I want you!” he groans, his tail moving to hang over his body, his ass wiggling slightly. Those words are all Saruhiko needs to give himself permission. He leans down and presses his lips to Misaki’s, kissing him gently. As he pulls away, Misaki’s looking at him with such longing, Saruhiko feels his heart throbbing in his chest heavily. 

It’s Misaki. Of course he wants him and the kiss only spurs him on. Just as he helped him all those years ago, he wants to help him now, though this time it holds more weight. He wants to touch him, hold him, and _be_ with him, even though he’s only a beta. Misaki is his world, and right now, Misaki needs Saruhiko as much as Saruhiko has always needed him.

“Alright,” Saruhiko whispers, and he can almost hear Misaki’s sigh of relief as he steps back, kneeling in front of Misaki’s positioned ass. His hands tremble as he pulls down Misaki’s pants and shivers at the sight of the slick running down Misaki’s legs. “Mmm…Misaki,” he purrs. “You’re dripping wet back here,” he grins, running his finger over his trembling hole. 

“S-Shut up! I know…” he groans and presses his ass back against Saruhiko’s finger. Enjoying the motions of Misaki’s ass, Saruhiko pushes the finger inside of his wet hole, pumping up into him. Misaki whimpers, moving his ass desperately. “More…” he groans. “Saru…more…”

Curling two fingers inside of him, Saruhiko lets out a quiet moan, watching as Misaki’s hole sucks his fingers in completely. He grips at the base of Misaki’s tail and rubs it gently, while he thrusts his fingers in and out of his pulsating entrance. “Ngh…you’re taking my fingers so easily,” he whispers, leaning down to flick his tongue against his wet hole. Misaki’s ass thrusts up against the fingers, his cock messily dripping beads of pre-cum to the floor as it flops in the air.

“Ah!” Misaki yelps, which only spurs Saruhiko on more. Pressing his tongue inside of him, he angles his fingers against Misaki’s prostate, watching as his cock releases more pre-cum, now pooling on the floor beneath him. “Saru…c’mon! I…I need you!” he begs, and Saruhiko feels his own cock throbbing in his pants. He likes the sound of Misaki begging, he wants to hear it more.

Pulling his fingers out, Saruhiko dips his head down and spreads Misaki’s cheeks wide, shoving his tongue inside his hole, lapping at the juices pouring out of Misaki’s behind. Misaki’s hands curl into fists against the floor as Saruhiko’s moans against his ass, shaking his body. His tongue is hot, and only adds to the wetness pouring down Misaki’s thighs.

“Saru!” he yells. “P-Please!” his face is pressed close to the floor, pushing back against Saruhiko’s rapidly moving tongue.

“Well,” he pants, watching as a trail of saliva keeps his tongue attached to Misaki’s ass. “Since you asked so nicely,” Saruhiko teases as he pulls back, tugging his own pants down. He strokes his hard length, moaning happily as his tail flicks back and forth with excitement. It feels good to release his cock, finally having the chance to take Misaki for his own. 

Positioning himself at Misaki’s entrance, Saruhiko rubs the tip of his cock over Misaki’s hole, pressing inside. For so long he’s wondered what this would feel like, being attached to Misaki in such a way. It’s indescribably amazing, and he shivers, feeling how hot and tight Misaki is, loving the whimpers which escape Misaki’s lips. He’s sighing and his body is trembling against Saruhiko’s. “Finally,” he moans, his hips rocking on Saruhiko’s cock. Yes, finally, Saruhiko is with Misaki completely, taking him, and knowing him in such a powerfully intimate way. 

He grips his hips as he begins to pump into him. Saruhiko thrusts hard, not realizing until this moment how much he’s wanted and needed Misaki. His ass sucks his cock in and Saruhiko watches as he disappears deep inside of Misaki with each movement. 

“Hah…Misaki…” he groans. “You’re so…damn…tight,” he grunts, thrusting deep into him with each movement. Leaning over, he kisses at the back of Misaki’s neck and nibbles on his swollen glands. Saruhiko may not be able to smell him, but he’s doing what he thinks Misaki might want. Tossing his head back, Misaki let’s out a long, high-pitched sigh, and Saruhiko moves to nibble on the other side of Misaki’s neck, loving his reaction. 

“Saru…p-please…harder,” Misaki grunts, and pushes his ass back, slapping their hips together. 

“Misaki…d-damn.” Wrapping his arms around Misaki’s waist, he pulls him back, resting Misaki’s back against his chest. Saruhiko pounds into him deeper, meeting Misaki’s own thrusts downwards. “S-Shit…” he grunts, wrapping his hand around to stroke Misaki’s bouncing cock.

“Saru…Saru…” he pants his name over and over. “I’m…I’m cumming…ngh…ah!” he groans, leaning his head back against Saruhiko’s shoulder as his cock spurts his finish out onto the floor, his body twitching. 

Feeling Misaki clench around him, Saruhiko lets out a whimper and leans forward to bite down on Misaki’s bare shoulder. “Mine…my Misaki…” he grunts. 

“Fill me…Saruhiko…cum…” he pants, his chest heaving against Saruhiko’s back. Saruhiko groans, loving the way Misaki’s slick, hot ass is squeezing him tight. 

“F-Fuck…Misaki…I’m cumming,” he moans, his hips moving frantically into his ass as he pours his finish inside of him. His ears twitch as he rests his forehead on Misaki’s shoulder. “….Damn…that was good,” he mumbles, when he finally finds his voice.

“We’ve…gotta do that again,” Misaki pants, and Saruhiko certainly isn’t complaining. 

~~

At twenty-one, they’re officially together now, or as official as a beta and omega can be. Saruhiko can’t technically mate or claim Misaki, but they have plenty of sex, and Misaki says he loves him. Saruhiko hates himself for letting Misaki dig his way into his heart, because he knows he loves him too. Misaki’s even _said_ it during their more intimate times together. 

_’I love you, Saru.’_

Those words are words he’s never heard with such sincerity, but he knows when he looks into Misaki’s hazel eyes and they’re connected and touching, that Misaki means it. 

_’I love you, Misaki.’_

In his mind, Saruhiko says the words back, but never does he say them out loud. Saruhiko doesn’t like to believe in happiness, because he’s convinced it’s going to get ripped away from him—his heart yanked out directly from his chest. But Misaki is his glimmer of light at the end of a long, dark tunnel. He’s an idiot, he’s irrational, but he’s cute, he’s loyal, he’s Misaki—he might be perfect in Saruhiko’s eyes.

“Don’t bother. I won’t eat them,” Saruhiko says, holding the phone against his ear while he types away on his computer.

“It’s a stew, Saru! It _has_ to have veggies!” Misaki yells over the phone.

“You asked what I wanted and I told you,” Saruhiko sighs.

“No, you told me what you _didn’t_ want,” Misaki whines. 

“Tsk, same thing,” Saruhiko clicks his tongue. 

“Well, it’s going to have veggies so you’re just going to have to—” Misaki’s voice cuts out and Saruhiko pulls the phone away from his ear. Still connected, the screen reads.

“Misaki? Hello?” No answer. “Misaki?!” Saruhiko’s heart is racing in his chest, trying to imagine what could possibly be wrong.

“S-Saru…” he answers finally, and Saruhiko let’s out a sigh of relief. Misaki’s huffs are coming in loud and clear over the phone speaker. His eyes widen, knowing exactly what this means. 

“You _idiot_ ,” Saruhiko hisses into the phone. “Did you not pay attention again?” 

“Saru…please…please don’t…”

“I’m coming. You’re at the grocery store two blocks away, yeah?” He’s already down the ladder, shoving his feet into his boots by the door. Grabbing his keys, his gait quickly turning in to a run. 

“Y-Yeah…hurry…” he whispers, and Saruhiko hangs up, already running towards the store. 

Saruhiko’s never cared about social classes. He was always happy to be a beta, unaffected by all those around him, or so he thought. What good is being a beta if you end up with a precious, needy, idiotic omega? As he runs to the store, he wishes he were an alpha for the first time. He could’ve claimed Misaki as his own, and even if he did go into heat, no one would touch him for he’d be Saruhiko’s completely. Then, at least he’d know, Misaki would be safe.

Barging into the grocery store, Saruhiko sees Misaki in the produce aisle, his back pressed against the wall as two, large alphas stand in front of him. It’s a familiar scene, one Saruhiko has witnessed before, only this time, Misaki means something to him—everything to him. He’s not just some idiot or a classmate…he’s the only person Saruhiko has ever truly loved. 

“How old are you? Twenty-something and un-mated?” One of the men sniffs, leaning towards Misaki. 

“Get the hell away!” Misaki snaps, and though he’s panting, he’s glaring at the men like he’s about to fight. Only Misaki.

“Your heats must suck.” The other man reaches forward to grab at Misaki’s wrist, but is abruptly stopped by Saruhiko, standing in front of Misaki, growling. 

“Back off,” he snarls, his tail standing on end as he glares at the two men in front of them. They both sniff and burst out laughing.

“What’s this? A beta trying to stake claim over an omega?” One of them chortles, holding his stomach as his laugh grows louder and louder. “You have no right to him. The poor boy is probably dying during all of his heats.” 

“Don’t you think you should let him experience a real cock? His ass is probably desperate for a good knot!” The alpha licks his lips, and takes another step towards them. 

Saruhiko hisses. “I said, back off.” His tail flicks back and forth, his blue hues intensely glaring at the two men. They glance around, noting the small crowd beginning to gather, as both of them step back, not wanting to cause a scene. 

Things are different lately with Munakata on the council, more and more people are coming forth as independent omegas, and alphas and betas alike have been supporting them. These two men know it won’t look good if they attack a random omega in the middle of the grocery store. 

“Damn these omega sympathizers!” One of them spits as they both turn to leave. 

Saruhiko turns to Misaki and picks him up on his back, carrying his panting lover out of the store.

“I hate it—being this weak,” he whimpers, clinging to Saruhiko. His body is hot and trembling against his back, and Saruhiko walks as fast as he can, wanting nothing more than to bring Misaki home safe.

“You’re not weak,” Saruhiko whispers. “You’re one of the strongest people I know. Dumbest too,” he teases.

“S-Shut up,” he mumbles. 

“I wish…I could claim you, then this wouldn’t be a problem,” Saruhiko admits, carrying him up the stairs to their apartment.

“W-Whatever…” Misaki huffs against Saruhiko’s ear, and he feels himself shiver, his ears twitching against his head. He can’t smell him, but damn does Misaki know how to get Saruhiko worked up when he has his heat. “I have you and your words are claim enough,” Misaki grumbles.

As they both stumble inside, Saruhiko presses Misaki against the door and kisses him, wishing that his words were truly enough.

~~

 It’s winter when they’re both twenty-three, and Saruhiko’s got his hands wrapped around Misaki, nibbling on his ear. On the television, the news announces Munakata’s plan to open omega-only schools. 

“Kinda makes me happy, y’ know,” Misaki whispers, nuzzling against Saruhiko. 

“Yeah,” Saruhiko whispers, thinking of Misaki pressed against the tree…or Misaki stuck in the grocery store. He reaches forward and laces their hands together.

“Omega kids can feel more safe, or somethin’,” he shrugs, sighing against him. It certainly makes Saruhiko feel relieved. He wants this world to be a place where Misaki can be happy and safe—no one else matters.

“Misaki,” he mumbles, squeezing his hand. “Are you upset that I can’t give you children…or that I can never mate you completely.” 

“What? Saru, where is this coming from?” They’ve never talked about children before, and quite frankly Saruhiko has no desire to be a parent, but if there were something Misaki wanted, Saruhiko would feel guilty about not being able to give them to him. 

Misaki turns around in Saruhiko’s lap and cups his cheeks, pressing their lips together as he swishes his tail back and forth. “You are my mate,” he whispered. “I don’t care that you’re a beta. You’re my mate, the only one I need. I don’t care if it’s just the two of us for the rest of our lives. And hey, if we really want kids we can adopt,” he chuckles. 

“Tsk. We’ll see,” Saruhiko rolls his eyes, but wraps his hands around Misaki tightly. Their lips connect, and Saruhiko sighs with content. Being a beta isn’t perfect, but he doesn’t mind when he knows Misaki is his, and his alone. If Misaki doesn’t need anyone else, neither does Saruhiko. So much for being immune, though Saruhiko decides he doesn’t mind being affected, if it means getting to be with Misaki.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO I've always wanted to participate in onedayk on twitter, but I hadn't either had time or ideas, but this week was animal ears soooo I HAD to participate cause I love ears/tails so cute XD SO I had this great idea to spur of the moment write a sort of companion fic to my Mikorei A/B/O, [This World Isn't Forgiving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6230167). Sooo I think that one might be better than this one because this one got a little out of hand. ANYWAY, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to [Adriana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya) for reading ahead of time. 
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I apparently write shit that isn't my requests.  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) on twitter if you wanna yell about K things with me.


End file.
